The Demon Blade: Murasame
by Marato Eto
Summary: "A Person called a demon all there lives wields a demon blade? How fitting." Naruto said to her self as she looks out over the very village that hates her. "You have my protection for a time, Leaf... But not forever."


"Pant... Pant..." A blur of red past by.

"Pant... Pant." a few running steps were heard, obviously from a crowd of people.

"Pant... Pant..." The blur stopped at a dead end of an ally way revealing a girl. The girl was around the age of six, she looked worn out, she wore tattered brown clothes that were fairly baggy on her, the pants were tied up with a few strands of string that were laced together to make a make-shift rope. She had blood red hair that was long and reached about an inch below her shoulders and was fairly wavy. It was let down and wavy.

She wore a blank facial expression, a blank expression that told many tales. She looked over his shoulder slowly and saw the crowed piling in the ally way sadistic smirks and grins worn as they brandished there haphazard weapons- kitchen knives, bats, rusty pipes- and prepared them for the attack they were about to preform.

"So the demon stops running. Took you long enough." The leader of the group said. A woman with shoulder length blond hair.

"It seems so...but I stopped mostly because of the dead end." The girl said his tone empty and closed off, he did not let any emotion slip his tone.

"Heh, well we have you now." The woman stated.

The girl looked her up and down memorizing her every feature then fully turned her body towards the mob before kneeling on both knees and nodding. "It seems you have."

 _'I could scale that wall easily but it would take upwards of two seconds and those are chunin level nin behind that woman. Looks like I have to take it this way, another battle scar, it seems like they appear all to often. I should step my training up, my speed is... in adequate.'_ the girl just nodded silently to herself and mentally prepared himself for the beating, although it does not hurt much more, just minor stinging.

They all had there grins widen when they seen the girl give in to his beating. They then pummeled her into oblivion.

 _One hour later: outside the ally._

The girl, -that just got beaten brutally for the last 45 minutes- limped out the ally way, she brandished about twenty cuts each on his legs arms and chest area with a few on her face. But she never had scars on her face, not one.

They girl checked his surroundings a few times before limping forward at a decent pace, she checked surroundings again before leaving out the large gate that signified the entrance to the village hidden in the leaves.

After walking for about ten minutes he looked up the path then down to check for people, seeing none she turned to his right and walked into a forest. After another ten minutes of limping she came upon a large cliff face. The cliff face was solid accept for a crack. Big enough for a small adult to get through. But unnoticeable unless you actively knew about it. As it was covered by so much greenery that even the most advanced ninja probably wouldn't think it led anywhere.

The girl brushed a few vines out of the way and headed inside. After a few moments she entered a large area that was cleared out of in a rough dome shape. It was a cave but a very well lit cave. As well as there were lots of blankets and rationed food that the boy stole and stock piled. Along with a small river that ran through the cave at the far end of the cave that came in from the outside from the opposite end he came in. There was a lake over there. The cave was really huge. There was about 200 feet in diameter. So it was never stuffy in there and actually rather refreshing.

After meditating for twenty minutes the girl went over to a area that was covered in much denser blankets that had a elevated area- a bed role- she lied down and closed his eyes allowing sleep to over come her.

 _6 hours later_

 _'Come...'_ the girls face scowled and he turned to lie on her side.

 _'Come...'_ the girls eyes opened and shined with annoyance. She groggily got out of the comforts of her bed and stood.

 _'Come...'_ The girl nodded and followed the voice.

The voice quieted as she went in the direction of the voice. After getting to the other end of the cave she reached out and put her hand on the wall. For a moment nothing happened. Then the wall seemed to shimmer away.

The girl shook her surprise away and walked into the area that was opened up. After walking for a few moments she came upon a dark room, that unlike the cave she came from did not get light. The area however was suddenly lightened up as a few torches let on fire as if noticing her presence.

"Nothing is in here... Back to bed it is then..." as she was about to walk out there was light shimmer behind her. She stopped and turned to see a mirror.

 _'Come...'_

she quirked her eyebrow then walked up the the mirror before setting her hand over it. The room glowed bright before she disappeared.

 _Purgatory_

The girl awoke in a room. It was completely gray, in a literal sense as every visible thing was gray accept for her.

She looked around taking in her surroundings she noted she was in a very extravagant room. Huge in size a very large bed a full study in the corner of the room. It looked fit for the daimyo. She noticed something very quickly, this was interesting to her as it was the only thing besides her that had color.

It was a katana, a red one to be exact. It was all red and through the handle was a tag that had writing on it. She red the tag and was surprised at the name 'Murasame'

She stumbled back. "W-what?!" she lost her composure for a time as she stood in shock. She quickly recomposed herself. "No... no Naruto... there is no way that that blade is Murasame, The demon blade does not exist... its a folk tail..." she shivered at the possibility of it being real.

"I assure you it is very much real. And it seems it calls to you now."

She jumped back and turned her eyes hardening from there impassive gaze. She eyed the woman up and down, she wore a sleeveless mini dress all black with red trim and a red tie along with Black mid forearm reaching gloves and armor plating on them with black mid fore leg socks and a red belt.. She had black hair as well as red eyes. Over all a beautiful woman.

"Who are you... where am I? If you wanted to beat me you could have done it in the village. How died you find my home?" she rattled off questions, they were all valid questions. She made sure to pick the most remote place to find as her home once the orphanage kicked her out. As well as most people just wait to beat her when she comes into the village.

"Beat?" she asked curiously.

Naruto looked her in her eyes and found no point of deception. She lowered her guard. "My village attacks me, usually twice a week more or less. I would stay away for ever but I am too... important to them for let me leave. The leader of my village is somewhat of a protector of me, though he does not do much, I have to be there at least twice a week to keep appearances up so I don't have have the villages hunter nin after me." The woman's features- though is hard to tell- were going through quite a few emotions. Slight anger, disappointment, and most prominent; pity.

"I see. Well to answer your questions. My name is Akame. And as to where you are-we- are, we are in purgatory, the land between life and death." she said her tone even but informative.

Naruto's eyes opened in slight shock. "I'm... dead?" she asked apprehensively.

"No. You were called here, that mirror you touched was a portal." Akame explained, her tone never changing.

"I see. What was I called for?" Naruto asked a little relieved but like Akame kept her tone even.

"The God of Death, I was left here by him. He left me here with the parting words of "Your sword is special, so special in fact that it will change an entire world soon. You will stay here, and soon you will meet a child, this child must be guided. You must guide this child." He then left me. You were called here to take my sword and for me to guide you." Akame informed her.

Naruto's eyes widened at that _'I have been chosen to... wield Murasame?'_ Naruto bowed and started "Thank you. I will take this offer with gusto." Naruto said her tone softening a bit, though still mostly even.

"Alright... as much as I do not like to do this... I will put you through the same training I went through. I will tell you now, even if it will not be as bad, it will be what hell truly feels like." she said making sure the younger girl knows what she is in for.

Naruto nodded eagerly _'At least now I am going to get beat for a good reason.'_ she mused mentally as Akame nodded at her eagerness.

"Alright, I will start off easy, 10,000 push ups. Immediately." Akame said and crossed her arms. Naruto went pale but got down and started "1... 2... 3..."

 _Six months Later_

"Big sister!" Naruto called out. Soon Akame came out of the kitchen holding a large piece of meat.

"Yes Naruto-chan?" Akame said, adding the affectionate suffix.

"Well, I was curious as to how long I will be staying?" Naruto asked

"Hmmm... Well I think I will keep you here until you are about sixteen, by that time you should be about my level. Any way I won't matter. You will only be gone for about a year." Akame asked

"Eh, let them squirm a bit. That way when I swoop in and show them what they missed out on, it will be even more dramatic." She said cheerfully.

Akame nodded and headed back into the kitchen.

Naruto nodded to herself and walked away with a light smile to go back to training.

"2000 more downward swipes for the time you wasted!" Akame s voice vibrated through halls towards her. Naruto winced and sighed before mentally adding two thousand to her count.

_Training grounds 4 and a half years later._

"Gaaah!" Naruto screamed as Akame walked around her with Murasame in hand. Naruto was covered in cuts and seals from the blade as she knelled on both knees and gripped her restraints.

"You must be able to withstand the poison from Murasame, as one day- no matter how powerful you are, you will need to use Murasame's Trump Card."

Naruto gritted her teeth and nodded. "Again!" Akame nodded solemnly and put another cut on her arm.

"Gaaaah!" Naruto screamed again before gritting her teeth and allowing the poison to course through her veins.

 _4 Years Later_

Naruto Readied her katana, a regular katana, as well as Akame readied Murasame. "Today you will practice fighting someone with a advantage over you, you will not always have the advantage, you must always be ready." Akame said as she steeled her gaze.

Naruto nodded before dashing at her.

Akame stood her ground and gripped Murasame tighter before Naruto appeared in front of her slashing forward at her. Akame slashed down hitting the blade away before lunging forward to which Naruto dashed backwards before doing a back handspring with one hand, when she landed she dashed forwards as Akame followed in suite dashing forward to meet her.

Naruto pointed the blade at her as she lunged forward attempting to skewer her but Akame hit the blade to the right as she dashed by her attempting to slash right through her.

Naruto dodged left to get away and succeeded, to an extent as she got nicked and knelled cradling her wound as she winced as the poison coursed through her veins.

"Gh!" She grunted loudly as she suppressed the poison with her chakra, a trick she picked up a long time ago.

"Alright, alright. You win... Again." Naruto got up a small grin on her face. Akame smiled softly "You'll get better." Her voice then went even "Now, for losing so easily 20,000 Strikes in each kata!" She said in a slightly louder tone. Naruto sighed before starting the first kata.

Akame walked away but not before looking back once more to see Naruto's wounds healed already. She smiled softly once more before leaving to cook something for dinner for the two.

 _9 months 3 weeks and 6 days Later._

Naruto and Akame were currently in the training grounds both brandishing regular katana's "Naruto, I am happy to say that your training is nearly complete. Now, as you know from your schooling that a samurai's right of passage is a Genpuko, in which you have to land at least one blow on your master. But we are not samurai, we are assassins. You have to defeat me. You will claim my title, as Akame ga Kill." she stated causing Naruto's eyes to widen slightly before her eyes hardened. "Alright."

Naruto steeled er resolve and dashed forward at high speed. She clashed with Akame and she pushed Naruto back before slashing forward attempting to cut Naruto in half, Naruto blocked and forced her back before drawing her blade back and stabbing forward, Akame parried and Naruto jumped back.

They both stared at each other for a few moments.

They dashed at each other both pushing the limits on there speed, flashes of light are seen as the metal of there blades glimmered in the light.

They clashed. Slash right, parry right, Downward strike; blocked. Jump back, Reengage, slash right, she was countered by Akame as she pushed her blade to the right and thrust her blade forward attempting to skewer her, she made a small cut on the girls left side before she jumped back.

Naruto grunted slightly before dashing back in with a frontal slash headed at Akame's head. Akame blocked and pushed back. Naruto let herself be pushed back before she jumped back slightly then fainted forward before splitting of from her forward path attempting to circle her. Akame did not let her get that far as she turned and dashed forward to attack.

Naruto caught the blade with hers and pushed back before using her blade as leverage and pushed harder as he spring boarded over her, she landed crouched spun and went for a leg sweep,

Akame jumped before twisting her body in air to dodge a stab from Naruto trying to Skewer her. She dodged the stab but got kicked about ten feet away as consequence.

They both stood and looked at each other. "Very good Naruto-chan. I am impressed."

"I haven't beat you yet." Naruto leveled a glare "Eliminate." Naruto said simply before dashing forward and attacked slashing horizontally going to cut her mentor/sister figure in half.

Akame blocked but just barely _'She's faster than me.'_ She smiled _'Not by much but it is there. You truly are my successor.'_ Akame pushed her back. And went for a downwards slash but found air. She turned and prepared to block but also found air.

"Wait... where'd she...Up!" Akame exclaimed before she got slashed down the back. Naruto tripped her making her fall and before she could react accordingly she had a blade at her neck.

She looked up to see Naruto with a bright smile "I won big sister."

"Yes you have... Naruto-chan."Akame said a smile gracing her features as she got up.

Naruto sheathed her sword and her smile widened at Akame's proud smile. "You are truly my successor." Akame said proudly.

"Alright Naruto-chan, recite our code." Akame said.

"We are assassins, not hit men; always check your sources.

Always kill for a purpose, never kill for enjoyment.

Always keep your honor, never give it up.

Live free, and die for what you believe in." Naruto said in a rehearsed tone.

"You, are the one I give everything to. Take care of Murasame, and try to make me wait a long time to see me.." Akame said smiling proudly.

Naruto was about to reply but something caught her interest. "What do you mean, 'Wait a long time'? You are staying here... right?" She asked trying to keep her tone from dropping into a pleading tone.

Her smile turned from proud to solemn. "I'm sorry. But once you leave I will be gone from this plane. I will be going to the true after life." Akame said sadly.

"N-no! You can't leave me! You can't leave me alone!" Naruto started pleading.

"I'm sorry, this is how it must be. You must continue on though. You must do this yourself." Akame said her proud smile returning.

"No! If I don't leave through the portal then... then you wont leave... right?" Naruto asked hopefully

Akame sighed, _'I am sorry Naruto but guilt is the only way to get you to leave'_

"And what about me? And my friends? They are waiting for me in the next world, what about there wants?" she asked sternly.

Naruto collapsed into herself. "I-i... I am so sorry. I was being insensitive. I should have realized these things. You are right as always big sister." Naruto said sadly.

Akame walked forward before bring Naruto into a tight hug. "Listen. I want you to live for me. Carry Murasame through the battle field and take down your targets with ease. Carry on my legacy. Carry on my memory. I will be with you, in spirit." Akame said soothingly.

Naruto just took in her embrace a started to tear up. "A-alright... I will d-do it.. I promise I will carry on... for you." Naruto said in between sobs.

"good... Tomorrow is when you leave. Be ready..." Akame said and Naruto nodded before releasing herself from the embrace. Naruto grabbed her right arm with her left and and rubbed her foot into the ground. "Do you mind if... if I sleep with you tonight."

Akame smiled at her meek side and nodded with a smile on her face.

 _Around 8 am_

Well, the sleeping idea lasted around three hours in which Naruto woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. After another fifteen minutes of fidgeting she woke Akame up and she stayed awake with her telling her the stories of her life.

"And that is when I died." Akame smiled happily as she thought back on her life.

Akame got up and went to her closet before pulling out two sets of her usual out fit. Along with one of her battle coats. She walked over to Naruto and handed her one set and the coat. "Here. Can't have you going back to your village in rags." Naruto smiled and took it.

She stared at the outfit and smiled before she dropped her clothes. All she really wore was the rags she came into this world with, as anything else would get torn and ripped.

She slid on a pair of panties and clipped on a bra before slowly assembling the outfit.

After she was done she looked at herself in the mirror. She really filled out over the years. She now has C-cup breasts and quite a nice body, but ready to kill at a moments notice.

"Are you ready to leave?" Akame asked solemnly

"No." Naruto said with a smile "But it is time." Naruto said as she steeled herself.

Akame nodded to her and walked out of the room Naruto followed in suite.

The walked for a bit before hey arrived at the room that Naruto came from, nick named 'The Gray Room'

"In there. When you lie on the bed and close your eyes. You should be knocked out and transported back." Naruto stared at it before nodding and turning back to Akame. "So... will I still have my body? I kinda got used to my sexy body." she said adding a joking tone in at the end, which worked as Akame let out what could only be identified as a _giggle_.

"Yes. So expect eyes on you." Akame said reciprocating her joking tone.

Naruto nodded happily. "So... only a year, eh? I have quite a bit a head of me..."

"that you do Naruto-chan" Akame answered back.

Suddenly Akame stumbled back from a force hitting her head on. "I'm going to miss you... so much." Akame identified said voice as a sad Naruto. She caressed her back lovingly and responded. "I know. But be strong... Little Sister." Naruto stopped crying at that and looked up at Akame's eyes. Seeing nothing but warmth.

"Alright. I will." Naruto wiped her tears away then turned to the room. Steeling her resolve she opened the door and took a step forward. She stopped for a moment to turn back. "Good bye big sister... I love you" She then turned and walked into the room.

As Naruto walked fully in she started recalling her time here. The laughs, mostly at Akame's expense. Akame's meals, of every type of meat known. The hellish training, the warm hugs from Akame. She smiled sadly. "Its time to leave." she whispered to herself.

Naruto lied in the bed and spared one last lance at Akame who was still in the door way. She wore a proud smile. "Show them what you got." Naruto nodded then closed her eyes. "Goodbye... Big sister."

 _The hideout_

Naruto slowly awoke from her unconscious state as she sat up. She looked around and noted she was in the room that she left this realm from. She got up from her position and walked down the path she entered when she came. After a few moments she came to the wall _'Must have closed off so anyone who happened by wouldn't know about here.'_ She touched the wall and it shimmered away.

She stepped back in her humble cave and looked around. _'just as I left it_ ' She thought. _'Might as well get some sleep'_ Naruto set Murasame down next to the bedroll before she pulled the 'pillow blanket' up more to accommodate her new body physique. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 _The next morning_

Naruto awoke from her sleep, by her internal clock she knew it was 6 o' clock sharp, as she had been waking up like that for the last 10 years... or year. She sighed as she stood and grabbed her sword with her left hand holding it at her side with her hand like her sister always did. It was for two reasons really. The first was it was slightly longer than a regular katana but only by three inches so it still counted as a regular sized katana and not on Okatana, those three inches made it so a girl of her size could not draw it from hip.

The second reason being that if need be she can use the sheath as a shield because like the sword its self the sheath is indestructible.

She prepared herself for the next encounter, well the encounter will happen in about 3 hours. First she will sneak into the village then go to the library then she will read up on the laws and touch on the history of konoha. After that she will go meet the person she called grandfather.

 _15 Minutes later; The village hidden in the leaves library._

Naruto was currently reading through law books at high rates. Turning the page every thirty seconds. "Hmmm 29 books on Leaf village law. At the rate I am going I should be able to read the history of the leaf at my leisure." She mumbled to herself.

 _Two and a half hours later_

Naruto was walking down the street contemplating her words to her former grandfather figure. She remembered the times that he came to the orphanage, he would explain things to her and teach her. But after she was kicked out she never saw him again. He said that she was important to the village and that he was the leader. He would often explain points of his job.

 _'Sigh... so difficult, eh_ _maybe he had a good reason... wait, there are no reasons for that, he has a city filled to the brim with ninjas and trackers that can find someone across the continent, there is no reasons for not finding me.'_ she sighed to herself again as she made it to the tower that housed the Hokages office.

 _'Alright, all I have to do is break into the third most secure place in the land of fire. Next to the daimyo's personal quarters and the daimyo's vault. No sweat.'_

Naruto looked at the tower before turning into an alleyway. As she walked down the alley she suddenly disappeared.

 _Hokages office._

Hiruzen Sarutobi The Third Hokage was currently rubbing his temples. He has had such a head ache for the last year, he went to so many search party meetings with the council in a attempt to find there Jinchuriki. And the only thing the found was a dead end at a cliff face.

Now he was just morning the lost of the person he considered a grandchild. _'sigh'_

"So this is what this office looks like." Naruto said as she was leaning on the wall.

As soon as her words were muttered she had four masked Anbu Surround her. "Whoa, not very hospitable, eh?" she asked before she disappeared for a moment before they all gasped when they heard her voice again. "You guys are slow." she said as she rested the sheathed Murasame on the hokages shoulder before disappearing again then reappearing in front of the Hokages desk.

"If I really was sent here on a mission I would have already killed your hokage then I would have taken you down and been out of here by the time someone noticed. But I cant really blame you." she sat down on one of the chairs. "I can normally run at Mach 1" she said which had all there eyes widen.

"So... Grandfather, how have you been?" Naruto asked Curiously.

The aged hokages eyes narrowed a bit as he waved the Anbu away. They disappeared into the shadows once again "Who are you?" He asked in a very serious tone.

"Oh, do you not remember me? Well I can see how you can be forgetful, I mean I was left on the streets for three years."

"Who are you?" he said in a hardened tone.

She got up and bowed mockingly "Naruto Uzumaki. At your service." she said in a joking tone before she sat back down.

"how dare you impersonate her. I loved her dearly and treated her as a grandchild, and you dare do this to her memory?" He asked in a dangerous tone.

"Ah, I see, you don't believe me? Alright, since I know you probably found about half way to my hide away I will help you out for proof. You probably sent out your trackers to find me, the probably came across a cliff face about ten minutes away from the village where my scent stops. That is because when I enter the hide out the entrance is too moist to hold a scent more than 48 hours so it would be impossible to pinpoint it." She told him making his eyes widen.

"Naruto... it really is you... But... You look in your teens. How?" He asked Curiously.

"Ah, now that is a story. Lets just say, I have been in a place were the laws of time do not exist. I have actually been gone for ten years." The hokage thought for a moment before nodding to himself.

"Now, onto the real reason I am here. I want to be a shinobi,of the leaf. At least for specific reasons and for a time." Naruto stated Causing Hiruzen to nod.

"Alright I can put you in the academy." Hiruzen stated.

"No." She said quickly causing The ages Sarutobi to quirk an eyebrow.

"First things first, I want assassination missions. That's my specialty, I have trained for ten years to be the top of the trade, second. I want Sanin rights." Hiruzens eyes nearly popped out of his skull at that.

"Naruto I cannot just give those rights-" He was quickly cut off.

"oh yes you can, you see I have read every law that exists and I have found some things very interesting, for one the hokage is above the law in all areas, so much in fact that the hokage could go out and massacre half the town and not be prosecuted in any way. I also found that the council has no real say on village matters, the hokage can over rule any decision. And third, in truth the hokage cannot be decided by the daimyo, the daimyo can only make threats on mission input, so in truth you are basically invincible Hokage-san." she stated making Hiruzen widen her eyes at her statements.

"But, I was always taught..." Naruto smirked

"Ah I would have figured that you of all people would have read and memorized all the laws. But I guess it is a common mistake." Hiruzen sighed.

"I guess you win, you have done something that I could never do; you beat the council. But I still would like to keep council input, if nothing for advisement as it cannot hurt."

"Of course," Naruto said happily though she did not show it through her stony facial features.

"Naruto if I may ask, why do you want those two things specifically?" Hiruzen asked.

"Ah, well, for one, as much as I hate the inhabitants of this village I truly love this village itself. The other thing is that while I do want to help the village I want full reign of the elemental nations, to be able to travel and do missions for other people as well. So with Sanin rights I can do that and have a steady supply of revenue and missions from a hidden village."

"Also I wanted to mention. I will go on a Genin team for a bit at least until I get to chunin, that way I can build some team work skills. I recommend that when you send my team out that you give me a mission near by, or relatively so so I can get two mission done in one trip." She said in which he nodded.

"Alright, so I would like to get all the headaches done in one day so let me call the council and then we can inform them of your recent appearance." Hiruzen stated as he got up and walked towards the door. Naruto nodded understanding as she walked alongside him.

He walked up to the secretary's post and stated simply "Call the council, they have twenty minutes." He then walked away with Naruto in suite.

 _Council chambers 20 minutes later._

The council chambers were quite as the hokage sat alone, at least he seemed that he was alone as Naruto was leaning against the wall in the shadows. She insisted on 'surprising' the council.

Soon enough the chambers were filled in as muttering ensued for a few moments before a man with white eyes coughed a bit to get everyone attention. "Hokage-sama, may I ask as to why we have been called by you to the council chambers?" The Hyuga clan head Hiashi Hyuga asked respectfully.

"Ah, I am sorry Hiashi-san but I did not call this meeting." Hiruzen stated to the council. Murmurs passed through the chambers as Hiashi spoke once again."Than who, might I ask, did?"

"That would be me." Naruto stated as she seemed to come out of the shadows.

"Naruto Uzumaki... Why were you not stripped of your weapon when you entered?" A bandaged man asked.

"Because I said I would level this village if anyone should lie a finger on Murasame." She stated causing murmurs to pass through "Impossible, Murasame, the One-Cut killer does not exist what you have is but a imitation with no real power." before someone spoke up

"The demon returns!" a fat civilian yelled out "Let me show you then. She disappeared before reappearing behind the civilian before making a small cut on his cheek she then disappeared again then reappeared in her original position. She flicked the blade splattering blood on the concrete floor before sheathing Murasame.

"See? Lies-" "Gaaaah!" the Civilian screamed as seals etched across his skin. He dropped to his knees as screams resounded through the chambers before he fell dead.

Cry's of execution sounded through the chambers "Enough!" The hokages voice sounded through shutting every one up.

"That man broke a law. I read in a newer book that there is a law about revealing something about me being a demon, it was vague but I assume it was vague for a reason. Now onto the reason we are here. Well... I will allow Hokage-san to take over." She nodded towards the Hokage in which he nodded back.

"Naruto here will be getting both of two things. One is she will be getting a good few missions, specifically assassination missions." The council not really caring about that fact motioned the hokage to continue.

"the second is better said like this. Meet the leafs newest Sanin!" the hokage said to which Danzo spoke before people cried out angrily "Hiruzen, you cannot make such a important decision by yourself." Danzo stated firmly.

"Ah but he can Danzo-san. The hokage can do whatever he likes. Like right now he could ill every person in this room without any consequences." Naruto stated to which Danzo gritted his teeth.

"How can you say that this child is powerful enough to be a Sanin?" Danzo asked Dangerously.

"Well, this woman broke into my office with ease and was able to move faster than even I could keep up with, she could easily beat me in combat and probably kill every person in this room with ease." At that everyone in the room started sweating slightly.

"I do not believe these words."

"you dare-" Hiruzen started but was cut off. "How about a compromise. You call in your strongest Sanin, Jiraiya and we have a little fight, should I win I get Sanin status."

"How do we keep him from dying should you land a blow?" Asked Hiashi.

"Simple, I will keep Murasame sheathed, That way we can have a true simulation with no casualties." They all nodded. "Very well, we agree to this." Danzo stated.

"Now for the next questions. Where have you been this last year?" Danzo demanded.

"I was a civilian at the time, you have no right to demand my whereabouts." Danzo gritted his teeth.

"Why do you look 9 years older than you should be?" Danzo demanded once again

"I have my ways." Danzo gritted his teeth more.

"How do you have a legendary sword!?" Danzo raised his demanding tone louder.

"It was a gift." Naruto stated her eyes traveled down a bit at this.

"From whom?" Danzo asked.

Naruto's eyes hardened once again "None of your business." She stated to which Danzo almost cracked a tooth from the pressure.

"Very well, I believe that is all that needs to be stated, Hokage-san I would appreciate a mission, as I would like to start immediately." Hiruzen looked contemplative for a moment before nodding. "Very well. Council dismissed!" He called out as people started to leave.

 _Hokages office._

"Naruto-" Hruzen walked into his office and sat down but was cut off at his first word.

"Speaking of my name, from now on I will be known by my title, unless speaking to people I keep close. So please refer to me as Akame, or Akame ga Kill." Hiruzen sighed then nodded

"Very well, Akame, it is about your parents and the reason you are special. I was told to inform you of this when I felt you were strong enough to defend yourself, and I believe this is that time..." Hiruzen stated as he folded his hands in front of his face.

Naruto stood listening intently "You parents were Minato Namikaze and Konoha's Crimson Fury Kushina Uzumaki."

After a moment of thinking she nodded for him to continue. "Next is the reason for your scorn... Naruto, you are the housing for the great demon, The Nine Tailed Fox, It was sealed into you by your father when you were born. Now please understand he did not have any choice-" Hiruzen was cut off once again.

"No, I understand, he was protecting what he held dear, I understand he needed to do it." Naruto stated.

"Will that be all?" Hiruzen nodded and handed her a scroll. "There is your mission. I expect full reports when you return with the completed mission." Hiruzen stated simply as she nodded and left.

As soon as she was out of the room Hiruzen turned and looked out over the village. "I am sorry Naruto, I should have checked on you more, gave you a place to live... something, now I lost your respect... Yet another regret on my plate of life." He said to himself solemnly.

 **Authors Box of Mischief**

 **Welcome one and all to my newest fanfic, I am especially exited for this one, so I stayed up to one am to complete this chapter. Cant wait to write more! That's about it. Expect more in the future.**

 **Bye bye!**


End file.
